What it means to SIN
by Knotz
Summary: “Konoha has turned their back on me! They left me to rot away! You left me,” Naruto exploded. He had been the only audience to his emotions for what seemed like an eternity. Now he let it all spill out. The chakra darkened to a deep shade of blood red.hiX
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone one request before you read is please when you are done leave me a review. Even if it is bad, I want to know what the readers think about the story. Ummm… oh yeah!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (even though I wish I did)

His trust in Konaha had been broken in three days.

_**Day one**_

You could hardly call this the first day. The Elders in the village must been planning this for a long time. How long, nobody could say but a good guess would be during the time the Fifth Hokage was appointed. Orochimaru had been let dangerously close to destroying all the citizens had worked to create. This probably scared them into doing the unthinkable. We shall call this the first day because this is when they implemented their ludicrous plans. On this day of December 12, the snow outside of Konoha was falling shrouding the earth in pearly ashen sheets of white. The village hidden in the leaves had ascertained a new look during these fresh winter days, and apparently a new attitude. A meeting of the highest importance was called fourth by the Village's council, here they brought forward claims that Tsunade's; the Fifth Hokage, actions were reckless and endangering to the well being of Konoha. They stated she had failed in her duties as Hokage to protect the well being of he village. Most of Konoha's shinobi sided with her but to prevent civil war Tsunade resigned. An elder named Dante Succeeded her position.

_**Day Two**_

People refuse to accept Dante as the new Hokage and tempers flare. The snow falters under the pressure. Tension among the villagers escalates as Dante/ The Sixth Hokage implements martial law, turning his position into something parallel to a dictatorship. Many people feel an oncoming tide, and are even more mystified when Dante is backed by Kikashi.

_**Day Three**_

Sheets of ice begin to develop from the company of melted snow. The temperature drops and the people seem that much colder. Dante's presence weighs heavily on the people's hearts, yet he pushes on. He states Naruto is a great risk to the people, and even goes as far as letting them know he is the container of the Nine-tailed Demon fox. He quiets the people with fear, and they rally against the boy, allowing Naruto to be dragged away to Konoha's very own dungeons. He sits there in solitude. The only thing his mind is able to grasp is the fact that a place he once called home had betrayed him, they had left him in the winter's embrace.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**After Two Weeks **

He just sat there. If someone saw him they would claim the boy dead. His eyes stared into the shadows no longer containing that sparkle; they no longer bond the brave. His eyes saw weakness in the hearts of men. It saddened him, and that sadness was crippling.

"After all I've done they send me here," Naruto said to himself only his echo answering.

"_Naruto, humans are weak! Fear runs that race,"_ The Kyuubi's voice was more solid, it held body in his mind.

"But some of tried to hel…"

"_Yet they didn't, did they?"_ Its malice magnified its voice. The Demon could sense weakness in Naruto. This was it's opportunity to strengthen its influence over the host.

"_And what of the Uchiha? Who will find him now? Sakura is far too weak, and Konoha could care less about what you want. How will you help the boy from here?"_

"I-I don't know…"

"_Let me show you!"_

**After One Month**

"It's Naruto! He's escaping," A Leaf shinobi bellowed to his companions his clothes were soaked in blood. Naruto had taken so many ninja down trying to escape. His power was monstrous.

"He's coming," Another shinobi shouted arming himself with a kunai knife. Naruto appeared around the corner engulfed in a crimson glow his eyes showed a dept of malevolence that was inhumane.

"Get away… I don't want to kill you but sacrifices need to be made."

"We are not to kill him!"

"_You should them Naruto! Make them pay!"_

Naruto shot forward slamming his left hand into the shinobi's gut. The ninja flew backwards in a bundle of agonoy. His partner tried to provide backup but he went down hard. Naruto skills had taken a sharp upward turn.

He fought into the upper lvls of the building, creeping ever so closer to the Hokage's office. Vengeance would own this day, where justice simply could not do.

"_Naruto you should have killed them. We do not have room for weakness boy."_

"**I will not kill them! I am not that kind of person"** Naruto spoke to the Kyuubi without using words. He was felt more so than heard.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled out with teary eyes. She froze sollen faced looking at the tormented shinobi, and the look in Naruto's eyes made the tears fall down her face in long wet lines.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata you can't run ahead like that. We have to be careful," Shikimaru said coming down a flight of stairs but he too stood dumbstruck in the wake of the chaos.

"What's… going on Naruto?" Hinata asked through sobs. she couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"Konoha has turned their back on me! They left me to rot away! You left me," Naruto exploded. He had been the only audience to his emotions for what seemed like an eternity. Now he let it all spill out. The chakra darkened to a deep shade of blood red.

"Hey you don't understand Naruto. Everyone wanted to help you but we didn't want to cause trouble for Konoha. We had appealed to the Council they…" Shikimaru began but Naruto cut him off.

"The council put me in there! Dante is their pawn!"

Those were the last word heard from Naruto. He destroyed the entire building and almost Shikimaru and Hinata along with it. Naruto fled the village. Since then, not even whispers of his whereabouts are unearthed. Meanwhile, Dante has brought Konoha on the brink of war with the Hidden Village of sound. Everything was falling apart and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well this one seems to be getting a little attention, sooo lets start chapter two immediately. And… someone could have told me that I messed up on the title lol! But here it is! READ and REVIEW… This chapter was a little hard too write lol O.O pressure!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Two years have passed since Naruto's escape; Konoha's military power has since doubled with the presence of new foreign elements. The sound ninja had strengthened its borders; war was drawing ever so close.

A raggedy looking boy race through the village dipping and dashing between the civilians. His clothes were old and he had a dirty look about himself. His hair was a dusty black color matted down and flying every-which-way. The war was making times hard here in the once glamorous, Village hidden in the Leaves. The people had thus become broken and few. The only way too truly support one another was through the military. The Hokage stopped giving the shinobi missions; instead they were adapted by the military officials. This made the village's wealth more concentrated. Dante taxed the assignments with numbers that sometimes towered thirty percent. The surplus capital was used to found war preparations.

The boy cut into The Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and stopped breathlessly in front of the shop's owner Teuchi, his daughter Ayame, a little ways past them serving the customers bowls of ramen, peered at the poorly dressed boy with a twisted face.

"Hello what will you be having today?" Teuchi asked smiling.

"I have a coupon with me, it says I get two bowls of ramen for the price of one."

Teuchi took the crumbled up piece of paper from the boy and skimmed over its words.

"This coupon is for a special type of ramen. We do not have any prepared right now. Do you mind waiting a minute?"

"I am really in a hurry!" the boy caught a sharp look from Ayame and recoiled his gallantry.

"Yeah I can wait…"

"Thank you, very much."

A few minutes passed by before a thick bowl of ramen noodles was placed in front of the famished youth. The only other customer, one of Dante's generals left the shop rubbing his stomach.

"Good as always Teuchi," He bellowed merely laughing as he exited the shop.

"Damn it! I thought he would never leave," the boy said jumping up from his seat. He hopped behind the bar and ran into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the ramen Teuchi-sama!"

"Man he didn't pay again!" Ayame yelled lifting the pile of dirty dishes onto a trolley.

The young boy made his way to the back of the miniature shop. He grabbed the handle to a stove that read out of order and opened it. The inside was dusty and held a rotten smell but he stomached it and slid the bottom back to reveal a small passage-way. A latter appeared in its wake. He climbed down into a tunnel like path crouching as he went. It took a long time and his body was severely sore from the journey but soon the passage began to expand and the boy was able to stand and walk. He came to a large wooden door with a brass knob and knocked in an erythematic fashion.

"Who are you?" Asked a young voice behind the door.

"It's me, Sakura," the disguised girl said in a whisper.

The door opened up and Sakura pored inside. She looked Hinata up and down. She had on a uniform for the flower shop. The flower-shop-girl disguise was effective in dodging Dante's goons. Her hair, which came past her shoulders now, was pulled back into a tight bun, and she had brown contacts in her eyes.

Sakura and Hinata had gone into hiding shortly after Naruto left the village. They had since fourth been charged with treason, and marked as missing-ninja. They worked with a small resistance group managed by Tsunade as spies, and field agents. Their main objective was to sack Dante and restore Tsunade as Hokage, even if that meant going through the council.

"Where is Tsunade?" Sakura asked shedding the tattered wig and tossing the scruffy clothes to the floor. Sakura had changed with time. She had a nice figure, was taller and in better shape. She put on a pair of white shorts and a pink tank-top tying her bubble-gum pink hair down. She pulled on a pair of dark blue sandals and short blue gloves.

"She went to meet Jiraiya. She said she would return tonight," Hinata said taking out her contacts and letting her hair down. Hinata had blossomed from a shy young girl into a beautiful young woman. She took off the flower shop uniform and threw on a long purple dress that matched her purple hair. She still fashioned her forehead protector around her neck. A large black backpack added to her look.

"Anyway what did you find out? Did you hear anything about Naruto?" Hinata asked fumbling with her hands. Her feelings for Naruto have magnified over their lost time and she swore that if she got another chance, she would find a way to stay by him. Hinata had found strength lodged into her pain.

"No…I'm sorry Hinata, but I think I have a lead on Orochimaru."

"Shikamaru had an informant in the Sound village, that said he had a good idea where Orochimaru's base was," She grabbed the dirty clothes and pulled a small scroll from it's pockets.

"I did a little research and the best place to construct anything would be around this area," A small red circle marked the spot. Sakura's reasoning was very good. Orochimaru's base was likely hidden underground so he would need a large expanse of dry land. The area she mapped out, centered away from any bodies of water, is perfect.

"The thing is, I have to act on this A.S.A.P. I don't have the time to wait for Tsunade to get back."

"But what about our orders?" Hinata asked worried.

"Hinata this is something I have to do. This is my first solid lead to Sasuke since he left Konoha. I will not pass it up."

"Then I want to go with you!" Hinata shouted. Sakura stopped looking at the girl surprised.

"Why?"

"I am tired of just being here! I am tired of training. I want to get out there and find Naruto?" She said looking directly into Sakura's own eyes. She understood all too well Hinata's pain.

"Fine. Well take the underground passage out of Konoha and travel by foot from there. We leave now. I'll write something to Tsunade and let her know what we are doing and where we are headed. I know she won't like it but it's time we made our own choices Hinata."

"We will bring sasuke home Sakura and Naruto too."


	3. Chapter 3

O.O I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have been really working on the quality of my writing and I think it will be noticeable. I want to thank everyone for their reviews because they inspire me too continue with this story of my own. I would also like to say that this fanfic greatest quality should be the fact that it so different yet so familiar. I wanted to create a generally enjoyable tale that could appeal to a wide audience weather they like romance or adventure I want them to be able to enjoy my writing. I promise the next chapter is going to come up a lot sooner than the last did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The sun peaked over the horizon breaking the dark recollection of the night. Its blades cut through the sky shedding a golden glow over the white terrain. The Hidden Village of Sound was cast in its affection, sheltered in light and baking to higher temperatures. Outside wildlife buried from underneath the sheet of snow; signs of winter's intrusion on an early spring, and rose to life welcoming a new day in common fashion, the tree tops stretched to greater heights, and the animals stirred from a night's rest. The day was early but its heart already pumped with adrenaline.

The Sound Village had changed under orochimaru's rule. He had kept his promise to the people and restored wealth in the broken lines of the clan members. He had helped construct a utopia for exiled ninja and cursed ones. The Sound's walls held strong around the small border. Its population was in large part do to orphaned children. Their Kage, the Otokage, embraced his people and formed solid bonds with them. The village loved both Orochimaru and the Otokage.

The early spring days welcomed the earth a frosted coat of meadow. The air bit at your lungs yet the children played without worry. They were free from War's embrace. The people here had a harder look to them. It was as if the weather had beaten against their body to shape out a unique contour. Their eyes saw something extra in the homes, the boards that made the home, and the land the boards rested on. Their will to push Otogakure to greater heights was power. Yet; all was not well with the Sound village. Dante's rise in power could not be overlooked and in a cliché way the council rallied against the Otokage.

One after another the elderly bodied poured into the large office each standing before the Kage with sullen faces. They were clothed in long white robes with the village's symbol etched on the front in purple. The Otokage looked at them with a detached arrangement. His face veiled from the audience of the council, the Otokage starved their glares. His assistant was the only other person in the room besides the council members and he stood lazily by the window also looking at the party uninterested.

"Do you have any words for the Otokage?" the assistant asked with wondering eyes.

"Yes I do! Why haven't you signed off on the order to add more shinobi to our borders? We have heard Dante is preparing for an offensive strike," the first council member to speak was an old man with balding gray hair and sagging eyes.

"Otokage, I have backed you since the beginning however; even I must confess that your actions have been quite puzzling as of late. You have stopped working with the council. You are dividing the village!" The next person to speak was the only young member on the council. Her name is Tenken and she acquired her position by being an excellent war tactician. She was also the newest member on board.

"I do believe it may be time to appoint a new Otokage!" the balding man spoke out once again but no one seconded him.

"And who better to fill the Otokage position Baron? You?" the assistant asked edging closer to the group.

"Rain you have no voice here!" Baron bellowed furious with the boy's intrusion, but his anger was cut short. In a flash Rain was driving a knife through the man's chest and watched as he toppled over in a crimson puddle. The council members jumped back in horror.

"What is going on Rain, are you trying to start a war?" Tenken asked in shock, but unlike the others she did not recoil. She confronted the boy.

"We control the ANBU stationed here, are you trying to start a civil war?" another elderly council member asked. This voice belonged to a stout blonde haired woman. Her name was Rossette stone.

"For all bodies present with the exception of myself, Rain, Tenken and Rossette, will be charge with treason. You will be detained and await a trial," the Otokage said speaking for the first time.

"You're crazy!"

"If anyone should be charged with treason it would be you!"

"Hurry, call the ANBU."

Rain laughed at the panic. He was having a little unexpected fun.

"Don't worry about the ANBU I was going to kill them anyway," he said laughing all the while.

The Otokage stood up and looked into their faces. He could see fear, and fear was a weakness that needed to be weeded out.

"I will make my ruling here. Every council member besides Rossette Stone and Tenken Hirou will face execution. Now"

"Orochimaru how dare you betray us!" Rossette said stepping forward. The rest of the council tried to coward towards the doorway, but in an instant Rain shielded them from salvation twirling a kunai knife between his fingers.

The Otokage looked at Rossette and laughed, "Rossette I think you have me confused with someone else… Believe it!"

"Well this should be a little fun," Rain said stepping towards the crowd with a grin widespread across his face.

_**Elsewhere**_

Penetrating the sound's border was not an easy task. Do to the war Sakura and Hinata would be targeted upon sight, they moved in accordance to Shikamaru's directions. He kept them traveling along the banks of a well known river that ran through the fire country. It was often targeted by foreign territory in times of war. Konoha owned most of its body in comparison to the Otogakure, yet the advantage was slight. Neither party would attack the water supply because it was communal.

Her sandals sunk into the river banks and mud squeezed through her toes. She twisted her face in repulsion.

"Wow, Shikamamru could have made this a little easier on us," she said running her sandals through the water's current.

Hinata had much less troubled traveling along their chosen path because she had much more grace, and was light on her feet. Sakura watched as the girl glided carelessly over the muddy banks. They had traveled a good ways beyond Konoha yet; the girl seldom spoke. Sakura had even tried to get the child to speak with a little friendly conversation yet, the girl evaded all attempts. She concluded all Sakura's questions with short brief answers. Never-the-less Sakura appreciated the company.

"Hinata wait up," Sakura called out waddling through the muddy terrain bare footed with her sandals held in her hands. The purple haired teenager turned on her spot and watched as her pink haired counterpart struggled up the riverside. She smiled looking at Sakura with admiration. Sakura was so strong and confident. She tried to mirror those qualities but they felt out of place. She wanted to find her own strength.

"Shikamaru warned us of a patrol a few miles down, we need to be very careful. Can you spot anything with your Byakugan."

The bashful girl's eyes flashed and veins exploded from her temple as she activated her legendary kekkei genkai. With this ability she could see the charka flow of beings and also penetrate objects and see through them. She could detect any shinobi's charka flow.

"The patrol must be a little further off than Shikamaru believes because I don't see anyone."

"Well let's just be cautious," Sakura warned. She knew they didn't have any room for error. One mistake could in addition mean death.

They traveled well into the night, the sky turning from blue into violet then a midnight hue. The air grew cooler and stressed the importance of shelter. They found a cavity that had been made alongside the water's edge. They walked on the shallow stream's surface and emptied into a dark cave like clearing with moss covered walls. The flooring was uneasy and the damp air clung to their skin, a fire would be hard to start under such conditions. Hinata pulled out a thick fur robe and threw it over the shivering crowd. Her body shook violently against Sakura's own, who's in turn answered with similar spasms.

"Well this isn't all that bad," Sakura said to the timid girl.

Hinata answered with a rare smile and twinkling eyes, "This isn't bad at all. I would love to do something like this with Naruto when I get him back. That is if he wants to."

"Haha-ha I think this might be a little too calm for someone like Naruto, but who knows."

Hinata turned and looked into Sakura's face. Her eyes found the lining of her lips and her fair flawless skin.

"Sakura… How did you feel about Naruto?" The question was a surprise even to the questioner. Sakura's brow crinkled a little and she looked into Hinata's face. The girl's emotion always bubbled to the surface and now was no exception.

"Hinata I love Naruto, he's like a brother to me."

"But he likes you."

"Oh come on, that was ages ago. Not to mention my heart belongs to Sasuke."

"but Sakura… I'm scared," and a tear ran down the young girl's face. Hinata's beauty was magnified by her humanity. When she was sad all someone could think about was protecting her, and now was no exception.

"Hinata… Even if Naruto still had feelings for me, so what. I had to fight with my heart over Sasuke and your going to have to do the same for Na-"

The girl's conversation was interrupted by the presence of a mechanical sound. A sound the quiet contradicted their natural environment.

"We're surrounded!" Hinata said her Byakugan active and alert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note**

**Someone tould me to continue so here it is. The infamous chapter four!**

**Konoha**

The rain beat against the tattered feelings of konoha's shinobi, but each and every woman, man and child was present for the Hokage's speech. Anger was a common feeling flowing through many of the villagers. They wanted answers to why their lives had become broken, why they had to endure such pain and grief.

Dante ascended unto the podium clothed in a black military suit, the council shadowed him each veiled by a white robe similar to the previous Hokage's attire. He was an old sturdy man with a freshly shaved bald head and tiny dark eyes. His portico exhibited strength but it also expelled an undeniable wrath. A few brave voices shouted comments of resentment at his sight, yet even they quieted when he lifted his palm.

He spoke presenting them with a deep rumble fitting for his image, "My people you are angry, yes?"

The crowd erupted with a thousand tacit words. The pain they had to witness was inhuman. A few tears fell from the sullen faces of the angered mob. Dante's hand ascended once more and once again silence blanketed the audience.

"Indeed I have brought despair to my people. It is a despair that I too have embraced with sour feelings. I have had to watch my people suffer, but in doing so I have made you all the more stronger. I have shown you what it feels like to loose the pleasure of being civilized. I have renewed your eyes; I have Konoha's fire in your belly!"

The council behind the man applauded with approval at the man's choice of words and even some of the crowd unknowingly listened a little harder.

"My people we are on the very edge of war with the Sound village, a place whom has already been forgiven for trying to bring ruin to our home and people once. Do we let them walk away unscathed for their indiscretions," his voice found new body and he stood stronger than ever. The man looked fitting as a great general of a greater army.

"Where is that spirit that once made us the strongest ninja village in the Fire Country? More importantly, why must I ask that question? Why, do we ally with The Sand after they have been proven to be unfamiliar with the devious ways of the enemy? They are incompetent, yet we rally to their aid! We risk our own soldiers, which we are now lacking because of them, to make their lives all the more easier. I ask you why?"

His speech was trailed by silence. For sin needs only one opportunity to present itself before a host is shrouded in it. A person becomes a living being empowered by the lure of temptation, wrath, and revenge.

"I would like to, at this time, present a new forefront figure to my cause. He has seen the necessary evil of my plight. He understands what now must be done! I give to you, General Kakashi."

**Elsewhere**

The figure edged every closer to the two girls' position moving with both caution and haste. Just from that alone Sakura could tell their guests were skilled. If it were not for the luxury of Hinata's Byakugan they would have remained unknown. She didn't know her opponents strength but they definitely had greater numbers; there were twelve in total.

"What are we going to do," Hinata asked seeing the progressing crowd.

Sakura replied with silence. She did not want to engage any of the Sound ninja, especially before they reached Otogakure; yet, she knew her options were partial. Her hand instinctively caressed a small kunai knife dangling form her side.

"Sakura they're here," Hinata said peering to her right side. A deep shadow found life in the vacant corners of their refuge and a white mask dipped into the light. Sakura immediately recognized the mask as that of an ANBU operative. She did not know what to think of their situation anymore. If it were the enemy, twelve ANBU operatives would be far too many, however if it happened to be Shikimaru's own division it could mean help.

"Who are you," she called out bravely to the shadowed figure.

"You are Shinobi, yes?"

"So they don't know who we are," Sakura whispered to an intense Hinata.

Her eyes were locked on the frozen image of the ANBU operative as another mask dipped form the shadows a good six feet from the first.

"We need to do something and fast," Hinata said her eyes catching three more ANBU members silently entering the cave.

"Whatever happens just follow my lead Hinata."

The girl nodded showing she understood her pink haired counterpart. The ANBU members kept popping their heads into the open but they never advanced any further than that. Sakura knew her widow for opportunity was fast leaving and if she wanted to escape she would have to act fast.

"Where are you to from?" A second ANBU asked, this voice seemingly belonging to a female. **She** had asked the one question they wouldn't dare answer. The time for being settle had passed. Sakura charged toward the emerging ANBU with grace and agility. Her feet moved easily along the moss covered tavern floors. Two kunai knives erupted form the gloom but she parried them with her own favorite choice of weapon. The knives violently collided in mid sentence then fell quite easily.

"Hinata run!"

Sakura plunged her arms deep into the caves bottom causing the entire foundation to crumble. The floor was split apart and debris fell from the ceiling in an almost nostalgic way. Hinata headed to the cave's opening breaking into the light just in time to watch the entire grotto implode. She dived into the daylight her, eyes burned with the presence of such light. She closed off her Byakugan as her body hit the moist earth around her. The river banks had calmed and subsided a little now and the muddy terrain had cushioned her fall.

She scrambled to her feet looking around but she wasn't able to make out much. She once again called upon her eyes and in a flash of light, veins exploded from her temple and a silver glow was added to her prospect. She was surrounded by seven ANBU and there was not a sign of Sakura among the wreckage. However; she did spot the mangled body of two ANBU member and the bodies of three others trying to find an exit they surely would.

Two ANBU broke away from hiding and charged at the girl with full force. Hinata positioned her feet and kept her eyes on the quick images of the people. They whirled around her but she remained absolutely still. Her Byakugan would not so easily fall to shameful frolics. The first person came down on her left-side but she merely sidestepped the attack, letting the grass bend beneath her feet. The second came but his attack was aimed high, so she easily dipped below the punch and slammed her palm into the person's chest. A small flare of charka leapt from the figures back and he, a male form his build, stumbled backwards winded. The other person was either a small man or large female, but his or her construct straddled the fence. His/Her moves where two seconds faster than the partner's and came that much closer to contact.

Hinata watched her opponent's moves waiting for a chance to exploit an opening. His/Her form was rather good though. If they did in fact leave an opening the window to strike was very small. Yet the person's hands dipped a little too low and Hinata sought to capitalize on the mistake. She struck the person in their right eye and watched as blood trickled down.

"Screaming in pain jutsu!" The large man yelled. He opened his mouth wide and a great blast of sound torn apart the grass and hit Hinata with a great deal of force. She held her hands to her ears in agony. She couldn't even counter in a position like this. The other figure launched a kunai knife tied to an explosive note and upon entering the range of the attack it exploded burning the right side of the girl's face. She fell back from the force of the blast her face red and burned. Her ears bleed onto the morning grass. She wouldn't be able to win this fight, and after loosing two of their own she doubted they would spare her life, so now all she could do was wait for the final blow. The smaller of the two figures came toward her with a large hunter's knife perilously aimed at her; the right eye of **her** mask shattered and bloody.

"I'll kill you bitch!" A female's voice shouted in anger. Hinata managed a smile at the thought of the ninja being scared for life. If nothing else, this person would not soon forget her.

Then there came a flash of light. It sped through the surrounding woods and collided with the woman's body causing a decently sized explosion. The lady was engulfed in smoke and fire and fell unconsciously to the floor. Her partner nervously looked around for the source of the attack and the other five also stepped forward.

"Damnit they have caught up with us!" the squad captain, a woman by the sound of her voice, said with a frightened tenor.

"This girl should already be dead, kill her!" but before anyone could move another flash of light shot out from nowhere and hit the captain dead in her face. Her ANBU mask shattered into a thousand pieces which in turn tore at the lady's face and she fell back in pain. Her smoking body rolled on the ground in pain as one of the ANBU members sought to tend to her. Hinata edged further and further away from the stunned crown in disbelief at her own luck. She felt too much pain for her Byakugan to properly work but she guessed that her savior was Sakura.

But instead of a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes, a caramel character with brilliant yellow eyes came forward. The boy could be no older than Hinata with Sakura's height and a slim build. He had long spiky black hair that fell just past his shoulders with a gentle look about his face. He smiled into the terror stricken crowd, a long sword at his side with smoke coming from a whole at the tip of the blade. He wore a white hooded jacket over a bare chest with only a sleeve over his left arm, and a long black skirt that stopped at his feet revealing a pair of small brown feet in black shinobi sandals. The most distinctive thing about this boy's unique appearance was the fact that his entire right arm was covered in one huge tattoo.

"I'm sorry about the face Mirande, but you should have known better," He said speaking in an almost friendly tone.

"I'll kill YOU!" the woman screamed in dismay.

The ANBU soldiers all at once charged the boy, but he moved too fast for them. Hinata had only seen Lee move at these speeds. The boy blew past the crowd cutting them down one by one. In a matter of second he had slaughtered the entire group save for Mirande and her medic. He walked towards them, moving right past Hinata without even a second look.

"You are the devil!"

"Yes Mirande I am," and with those words he pointed the hollow end of his sword at the woman and Hinata watched as he jerked the hilt backwards and fire explode from the end. He blew the woman's head clear off leaving only a smoking stump. The medic was quick to surrender.

"Please don't kill me," A young man sobbed taking off his white ANBU mask. He still looked like a teenager.

"You're not worth killing medic, but then again neither were they, I'm just following orders."

For the first time his eyes caught Hinata. He looked at her with cold indifference.

"Bind her, heal her, and she comes back to The Sound. The Otokage might find her interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura watched from the shadows still trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed

**O.O I am on a roll **

**Ohh and I would love to a have the guest appearance of anyone's OC. It will help keep me interested because I have ADD… I think so anyway. Just leave a description of their personality, appearance, and a little background info.**

Chapter five/ _**The turning point**_

The sun was rising now giving the sky a powerful golden flush of color. Morning had arrived with a flicker of motion, and the cool stream was warmed underneath the golden assembly of light. The forest was thick to the left of them and fish picked at the fallen corpse of the ANBU staff that lay motionless in the stream to their right. Hinata ears rang trying to adjust to the excellence of her healer. The blood had dried giving birth to rusted colored lines of brown that ran down the side of her head and escaped into her hair. Her captor walked in circles around her lost in thought. He seemed to be thinking very hard about his next move, one that Hinata hoped wouldn't result in her death. Her eyes rolled up into the multicolored blues of a fresh morning outlook, and she thought about Naruto's smile.

Sakura watched from the shadows still trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed. A boy no older than herself had killed an entire ANBU squad like they were nothing. She had never before witnessed a power so strong in someone this young, yet it was undeniable. She looked over the greenery and watched as Hinata's burns receded more and more. The medic was skilled and he let his hand sweep over the girl's body with the care of a child. He was a pale looking boy with dark circles around his brown eyes. He wore a long white tunic over blue ANBU attire. His own image contradicted the mysterious boy's in so many ways. If they were wolves, he would be donned as the lesser male off of appearance alone.

Sakura was grateful the young girl was okay, but she did not know what to make of their current situation. The unknown boy bore the sound's insignia on a forehead protector which sat above his brow, but that didn't necessarily mean he was an enemy. One thing she had learned about Orochimaru was the fact that nothing was ever as it first appeared. She edged dangerously closer trying to magnify his words. His image grew in size and his outline filled out a little more. The by whom killed the ANBU soldiers had a more solid build, much like that of Sasuke. He actually looked as if he could be a shinobi, as if he belonged to this life. Sakura strained her ears against the sound of voices and rushing water trying to distinguish between the two.

"My name is Rain Hikata. You will follow… Damnit I almost forgot something," The boy wielding the peculiar sword talked stepping away from the group.

Rain Hikata, with sword in hand, walked over to the young woman whom he had attacked first and knocked unconscious.

"I guess I held back a little too much charka," He said pointing the hollow end of the sword at her head. Sakura looked at the irregular shape of his weapon and wondered about its unique design. The swords hilt wasn't at all reformed to a traditional style. It was almost mechanical in comparison. She had witnessed giant weapons of similar design. The boy's sword had a red handle with a black trigger and a seven-shot revolver. The blade itself was a good size with black circular encryptions along its torso. He squeezed the trigger and a great flash of red light hit the girl right between her eyes. Smoke rose from a dark whole in the center of the woman's head. Blood ran down into the red earth that was exclusive to the sound territory, and Sakura looked on in horror.

She knew now that Hinata wasn't safe in the boy's hands. He had killed the woman without even wincing. She considered him nothing more than a murderer, looking past his child like appearance; he was cruel to fine point. The medic looked on, more nervous than ever. Tears flooded his eyelids and short sobs of grief burst from his mouth.

"Now where was I… Damnit I hate when this happens! Medic, where was I," he asked tapping the long three feet blade against his right side.

"Y-you where t-telling us your name s-sir," the medic stumbled through sobs. Tears ran down his face and soaked into Hinata's purple jacket.

"Right! Good job, medic. I'll kill you fast if I have to," Rain said with kind eyes.

"Please sir, I don't want to die!" the medic whined forgetting about his patient. Tears ran down harder than ever as he wept for mercy.

"Wow! You're a ninja for crying out loud. Stop, crying and I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Rain argued looking at the older boy with antipathy. Death at the hands of another shinobi while fulfilling your duties was one of few honorable passing; it was obvious this young man saw differently.

The medic wept in sobs of gratitude, for a second it even appeared as if he were going to try and kiss Rain's feet. Sakura watched from the shadows her face flooding with color. She felt embarrassed for the ninja; he was making a fool of himself.

"My name is Rain Hikata and I give all of my guppies two options. You can either follow each and every direction of mine or you can face my gunblade, Armageddon… and just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't kill you. Well, I guess I didn't need to say that last part," he said indicating the two girls he had already openly slain in front of her.

Hinata shook her head showing she recognized his position of authority and was willing to comply with his demands, and he surprisingly answered with an almost candid grin.

"I think Tenken will be pleased, maybe she'll finally give me that date she promised," he said to himself.

The last of Hinata's scars faded in a vapor of smoke and the medic rested his already sweating palms. Hinata's side was still sore but the medic had done a good job all things considered. Her hearing had returned to normal and she felt as if she could once again use her Byakugan.

"Well I think we should start moving," Rain said with an air of urgency.

Hinata winced at the comment. She knew she could only act in accordance with his orders but she hadn't been given the proper time to come up with a suitable story. She was surprised that her captor had not asked her any questions.

**Konoha**

"Dante has arrested Kiba Inuzuka, Hokage. Our operatives inside are trying to make his stay in the dungeon as easy as possible, but… they have killed Akumaru. Kiba is taking it pretty hard." The young blonde said reporting to her superior.

Tsunade sighed rubbing the creases in her visage. Dante was becoming more and more of a problem. She didn't want to bring Konoha into a state of civil war yet, options were running low. Dante was weeding out the rebellion. Every day they lost soldiers. Every day a sad song was sung.

"This on top of Sakura and Hinata playing the vigilante; where the hell is Jiraiya? I was promised his help."

Ino Yamanaka did not audience a response noticing its rhetorical nature. Times were hard for their small rebel faction, and now the villagers' opinions were being swayed by the antagonist, security had become a problem. It was no longer easy to discern friend from foe. Their home had taken on a new feeling. A trickster had worked his craft and fooled their hearts.

"Will you still be departing to help her…? I do believe your needed here more, now than ever. We will fall without you Lady Hokage," Ino said looking into the woman's auburn eyes.

Ino had grown a lot during two years. She was about 5 '5' with long blonde hair cascaded into a golden ponytail with olive green eyes. She wore a short bright purple tank top with a matching skirt, netted knee guards and matching elbow pads. She was one of the few people that reported to Tsunade directly because she, along with her long time friend and rival Sakura, was an apprentice of the legendary sannin. Her medical skills didn't quiet match up with Sakura's own talent in that field, yet she was a dedicated student and natural leader.

"Lady Hokage, please allow me to assist Sakura… She is my dearest friend and I will not fail either of you."

Tsunade looked at the girl with a quizzical expression. She had definitely recognized the girl's growth, but a mission of this magnitude seemed like too great of a risk.

"I am sorry Ino, but that is out of the question. I can not risk losing you."

"Lady Hokage, I promise I will return with Sakura and Hinata. I never break my promises and that my lady is my way of Ninja."

**Otogakure**

Rain paraded into the village, acknowledging an awaiting crowd of kids. They embraced the boy with shouts of admiration. He just smiled, glowing in the presence of his spectators. Hinata was surprised to say the least. She had always imagined Otogakure as a dark place with a portentous aura, but what she got was smiles and laughter. Her grey eyes caught the eyes of waving children and even she couldn't help but smile. They waved their arms frantically trying to grasp her attention, and they shouted comments of awe and wonder trying to capture her interest.

"That's the Otogakure office up-ahead," Rain said pointing a russet colored finger at a large dome shaped structure. Purple banners were strung about the edges with the Sound symbol decorating the plain design. It was a fair white building that looked suiting for a Kage.

"Rain I see you've caught a beauty," An older teen said with a wide spread grin. Hinata blushed, turning a deep shade of red. The boy smiled at her winking his left eye. He had short brown hair with a light brown complexion and a shout muscular build. He wore a long black sleeveless jacket with a pale crescent moon design.

"David, stop flirting with my prisoner!" Rain snapped shoving the amused boy aside.

"Everybody's a comedian," Rain commented watching his friend disappear in the distance.

Rain, Hinata and the medic walked the streets of the village for a good ten minutes before their arrival at two large doors; which bore Otogakure's symbol in big bold Japanese letters. Rain knocked on the door with an almost erythematic repetition of blows; soon after, they were welcomed by a soft child like voice.

"Who is it?" The voice bluntly asked.

"Rain Hikata, and I also have two prisoners with me."

The jingle of bolts and chains being withdraw from the hefty door were heard and then the doors swung open revealing a small girl in its wake. Hinata was more confused than ever now. Since she had arrived she had not bore witness to the presence of a single adult figure, and to have a child positioned at the very entrance to the Kage's office seemed like a careless choice. She wondered now if her assumption of Orochimaru being the Otokage was correct, but with his arrogance **he** **would** allow a child to be stationed at the doors.

The Office was very different from Konoha's Hokage office. It had strange painting on the walls, and many of those paintings seemed to be representing the village's various clans. The pictures were crowded with adults whom seemed more fitting for her previous assumptions. They seemed very dark in form, with eerie shadowed eyes.  
A forbidding feeling was creeping up her stomach. She couldn't stop her fear from being present as the climbed the musty smelling dark stairs.

Rain no longer bore his smile and the medic had resumed an annoying twitching habit. They came to stop in front of a set of twin widespread sturdy oak doors and Rain pushed his way through.

The Otokage's office seemed smaller in comparison to the Hokage's own but that may had been do to the fact that it was crowded with many unfamiliar weapons. Hinata even noticed an appalling design of a weapon similar to the one Rain carried. There was also many fancy and expensive looking arms and trinkets lying about the walls and furniture. The Otokage peered at the group behind a white veil and a pair of crimson eyes. His gaze paused on Hinata, and in an instant fear overcame the young girl entirely. An icy feeling crept up her spine looking into such eyes. They seemed to represent the very embodiment of malice.

"What have you brought me Rain," A whisper-like tone escaped form underneath the white veil.

"Well this is one the ANBU medic's-"

In an instant a knife ripped through the medic's stomach and he fell to the floor dead. Blood fell from the wound in a dark puddle on the floor. Hinata' looked in horror now noticing something that she had swept over at first. The floor had a great number of dark spots of the same.

"Fuck! I promised him a pass Naruto!" Rain screamed in anger. Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard, but the Otokage ripped off his veil showing the all-too familiar face of the young hero, she looked into the boy's fiery eyes and was mesmerized by the white fangs that extended past his lower lip.

"Hello Hinata."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note**

**O.O look I finally introduced the blonde haired fox, and just remember not to judge the story until it's finished…unless you're giving me a good review or something… I live for my reviews… I am sooooo…oooo serious. R&R (ooh and thank everyone for sending me there reviews, the good and bad ones, because its just good to know that people like my twisted thoughts!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: WOW… it has been a while since I last updated the story but that does not matter now

**Author's note: WOW… it has been a while since I last updated the story but that does not matter now. I am about to deliver one of the best fanfics EVER!!**

**OTOGAKURE**

Survival was a simple thing. You lived because the fear of death, the fear of being forgotten, and the very nature of surviving is the preservation of life, but this was complex. It had so many twist, turns, and variants one could become very flexible in their options. Hinata looked into Naruto's scarlet eyes, and her heart choked her words. It was as if an electrical charge had rerouted her brain, where as she couldn't think about anything clearly. So many emotions had washed over her just seeing his face. She had become overtaken by them and stood quite motionless before her own goals.

Rain looked into the quizzical expression etched into the girl's face. Her eyes had filled with tears and she breathed very heavily. She knew Naruto, but Rain didn't know how, nor did he care very much. His brow was bunched together looking at the dead body of the ANBU medic. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and pointed into the blonde's face.

"I gave him a pass!"

"Rein, I can't afford to take any more risk with prisoners. He **had** to be put down. Don't tell me you are gonn'a start crying about it, you barely knew the guy," Naruto said behind a wide almost primal grin.

"So, should I kill off the girl too?" Rein asked pointing the tip of the blade at Hinata's face.

"No one will harm her, she's a friend of mines, but I am interested on how you came about taking her," Naruto spoke and his voice came about clear and exact. This boy in front of her eyes was her very own Naruto Uzamaki.

"She was in the forest being attacked by a few of our ANBU buddies. I took care of them before they could do any real damage though."

"She was probably headed here… and I bet she didn't come alone."

The words were nothing more than a cacophony of sound against a strong tide of emotion. The girl stood still listening to the ever present voice of her lover color flooding her face.

"Naruto?" She whispered barely audible. She had so many questions, but now didn't seem like the time for them. She edged closer to the pair tears now rolling down her face.

"I knew you were still alive," she sobbed grabbing the front of his robe. She looked into the boy's face and found his lips with her own.

For a second he was lost to the young girl's delicate touch. The last two years had brought about so many struggles and misery, the change was unfamiliar, yet his blood rushed with her embrace.

"What the hell is going on," Rein complained watching the pair in confusion. He didn't know whether to kill the girl of get them a room. Naruto didn't reply to his dismay.

Elsewhere

Sakura watched the village hidden by the cover of a setting sun, soon the night would rally to her aid. She just hoped Hinata was safe. Her heart pounded thinking of the gruesome fate that Orochimaru had probably subjected her too, but she wouldn't allow her hope to die. When a person looses faith the battle is already lost.

The air had changed around her. It had became very hot and humid with the setting of the sun, a thick fog had seeped thought the crevices of the dark wood, and the animals of the night began to stir from restlessness. Two guards looked at the sky watching for signs of the time. They were young officers whom didn't look very intimidating but two against one were odds she couldn't risk right now. Her opportunity had not yet presented itself. So she waited with the stars.

"Just got word from the Hokage that the Head of the council is expected to arrive tonight," A sound guard said with weery eyes. He seemed strained by the grueling hours.

"That means we are going to have to increase security. You wait here and I'll go send the request," the other guard said walking away into the shadowed distance.

Sakura breathing had become fast and short as she edged away from the towering tree tops. She knew she would have to be very fast to avoid any alarm. Her heels sunk into the red earth and she bent over arching her back. The smell of rain flooded her nostrils and her hair had frizzed up do to the humid conditions.

She concentrated her chakra into her legs and felt her calves expand with the surplus of energy.

"I only have one shot." She said to herself her eyes locked on the young ninja that stood in her way.

She shot forward ripping away the earth beneath her feet and in one fair swoop she descended upon the startled youth and struck him in his diaphragm. He fell to the floor unconscious and white eyed. She had cracked three ribs with one punch but she had spared his life. She then grabbed the boor and dragged him into the thick canopy of the forest.

He was a solid figure with a pretty strong build and strong odor. Sakura knew the scent from being friends with Ino and frequenting her parent's flower shop. The smell came from an exotic herbal delicacy found in the wind country. She unfastened his clothes and slipped into the boy's oversized uniform. They felt loose and unfamiliar to her body. She tied the boy around the base of a tree and gagged him. They sky was a midnight hue and she took a second to take in the stars and pray. She prayed her rash actions wouldn't get her friend killed. How could Sakura' ever face the Hyuuga clan again knowing that her decision had lead to the death of their heiress?

She slipped into the moonlight moving with the care of a mouse. She silently fell past the gated entrance and into the Sound. The village had many lightened lanterns outside the small barrage of small homes. Gray clouds rolled in from the south past the horizon, but Sakura continued forward. She moved along the edges of the building s and scrambled across the rooftops. She had done a lot of surveillance on the Hidden Sound so it wasn't long before she spotted the Hokage's office. All of answers were here! She could feel the magnitude of what she was dong and the weight of it all almost overcame her; yet, she did not waver nor weaken in her pursuit. With jade eyes of determination Sakura marched forward at last ready to face what she had so long put off.

She took a step forward and was soon bathing in an emerald glow. The sky had been cast in a bright olive hue, as the flares gave warning to a disturbance. Her presence was no longer masked in oblivion the true fight was now starting.

The golden lanterns erupted in green flares all around her and Sakura cowered to the receding shadows. The flares were way more effective at penetrating the dark than the slow burning lanterns.

"What's going on?" A young Sound boy asked peeking from out of his doorway.

"Jaren Get back in your house and lock down! You know the fucking drill," A young red head said storming down the streets. She came down on the little boy fast shoving him through the doorway. She was a well built very attractive young girl about seventeen. She had on a White dress with a purple sash and black crossed backpack. Her long fiery hair danced wildly in the wind wrapping around her feminine cadaver.

Sakura watched her from the dark her breath coming out in steady inaudible, short rasp of air. The girl was none other than Tenken Naru, Otogakure's war general and strongest shinobi. She was single handedly responsible for a fifty-two person massacre, and is the also rumored assassin behind the mysterious death of the previous feudal lord. She had joined Otogakure around a year ago.

"This is so fucking stupid! I know Rein had something to do with this!" she said to herself crossing her arms. She looked up into the star filled sky lost in thought. She was very pretty and the magnificent scenery only decorated her loveliness.

"So are you going to hide all day or make a move?" Tenken asked staring right at Sakura. This was the absolute worst scenario for her to be in.


End file.
